Grinding processes are employed to remove material from components for manufacture and finishing. Conventional methods of finishing and shaping aerospace components have employed grinding for high strength materials. One processing limitation of traditional grinding tools is the time required for grinding. Traditional grinding methods may be less effective with hardened or temperature resistant materials. While there have been improvements to grinding techniques, tool life and surface quality continues to be a concern. By way of example, traditional grinding may result in stresses or defects in components.